One Confusing Story
by Orange Pulp Juice
Summary: What s going on? All the Soul Eater gang likes someone but they actually do? What happens if it s not that clear. Bad Summary. First story ever so let me know if it s that awful.
1. Chapter 1: Flashback and a Pervert?

Hello! How are you? It´s my first fanfic ever, technically. Well, I'll shut up and read.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Soul Eater.

Maka´s P.O.V

It was a normal day in Death City. We were in Dr. Franken Stein's class who was talking about the right forms of dissecting this time a poor, indefendless monkey but I wasn't paying attention like everyone else though, I was watching my weapon Soul "Eater" Evans. I like Soul since three years now but I haven't told him yet because what if he doesn't like me back and I end up destroying our friendship and even our Soul Wavelength and prefer having him as a friend than losing him and live without him. Geez that's cheesy. Ok, why is Liz waving her hand in front of me? Ups, I think I spaced out.

"Huh? What's up Liz?" I said blinking "Maka, class is over now, everyone went to their houses". Liz said. She was standing in front of me looking "Shit, I've been zoning out a lot these days, in class, while cooking dinner, while watching TV with Soul" I said to nobody in particular.

I looked around just to see Ox Ford trying to get Kim to go eat somewhere with him and Harvard next to him chatting happily with Jacqueline about what Kim would say. Surprisingly she said yes and next you could see was Ox Ford jumping around like a little boy with a new toy. Maybe she just said yes because she wouldn't have to pay.

"Why don't you tell him?" Liz said "tell who, what?" I asked "Soul. I know you like him." Liz said eyeing me suspiciously. She sat beside me while checking her nails "Of course I like him; he's my best friend and partner, why wouldn't I like him?" I said "you know what I mean Maka" I'm I that obvious?

"I… I haven't told him because what if he doesn't like me back and I end up destroying our friendship and even lose him as my partner" I said sincerely putting my things in my bag and getting up "I know he likes you and that he's going to invite you to dinner, just like Ox Ford now… without the jumping" Liz said with a smile following me out the classroom "What?" I asked. I stopped "How did you-""I heard him say it." What the fuck!? Is he going to invite me to dinner!? "When?" "I heard last Saturday, in our sleepover. Wanna go drink a coffee?" Liz asked "alright, but you have to tell me." I said happily "Yeah, alright. Well it started a little like this"

_Flashback_

Patty's P.O.V

"Hey Liz, would you open the door?"Kid said "I´ll open it Kid~kun!" I opened the door finding Maka and Soul standing there "Hi!" I said waving my hand and pulling both inside. "Hello patty." Maka said. I hugged her "Pa~ patty. I ca~ can't breathe" "Ups. Sorry" I said

"Hello Maka. Soul." Kid said "Hello Kid. How are you?" said Maka with a smile "I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you?" Kid asked. I could tell Soul was mad "Fine, thanks."

"Umm… Hey Kid, is Black*Star here yet?" Soul said. He was obviously mad "No Soul, but you know how he~

He was brutally interrupted by a blue haired teen that was dragging a raven haired weapon like she was a kite.

"BOW BEFORE THE MIGHTY GOD BLACK*STAR AND HIS GODDESS!" he said standing in a table

Soul P.O.V

We got to Kid´s house in my bike. I was in heaven with Maka´s arms wrapped around me. I could stay like this forever. I like Maka; she's really cute with her forest green eyes, and ash blond hair that she always put in pigtails and her lack of chest that she developed more this years.

"Hey Maka, we´re here" I said. We walked to Kid´s porch and Maka knocked eight times. Then Patty opened "Hi!" she waved her hand and pulled us inside with that force of hers. "Hello Patty" she said before Patty hugged Maka "Pa~patty. I ca~can't breathe" Maka said "Ups. Sorry" said Patty.

"Hello Maka. Soul." Kid said "Hello Kid. How are you?" said Maka with a smile "I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you? I see you are symmetrical as always" Kid said bowing. I was beginning to get mad at this, what the hell does he think he is. She's mine. And he likes Liz… Was he lying? "Fine, thanks."Said Maka smiling.

Damn it, he got taller and more muscular these years. His eyes were more golden and he was just a bit paler

"Umm… Hey Kid, is Black*Star here yet?" I said trying not to explode. Hum. Does Maka like Kid? "No Soul, but you know how he~

Then he was interrupted by my blue haired best friend that was dragging his raven haired weapon and girlfriend who looked like a kite. He landed on a table and started yelling "BOW BEFORE THE MIGHTY GOD BLACK*STAR AND HIS GODDESS!" He didn't grow up at all these years. The only difference was that he was a bit taller.

"Shut up Black*Star" Maka said "Make me Maka!" Black*Star said showing his tongue "You asked for it…" she said taking two books from kids closest bookshelf "…Maka~chop!" And then you could see an unconscious Black*Star with blood pouring from his head, a laughing Patty and a very concerned Tsubaki trying to wake Black*Star.

"Sorry Kid, it was necessary. But don't worry, I hit him symmetrically" Said Maka smiling sweetly while giving Kid his books "I~ it's alright Maka. And thank you for that" Alright I'm tired of this.

"Hey, wanna go put our bags in the room?" I asked Black*Star who was sitting rubbing his head while looking Maka like a angry little boy "Yeah, sure" He said standing up "Wanna come Kid?" I said afraid to leave them alone. "Sure Soul, why not?"

He started taking us to a room so we could put our things there. "So… Soul, what's up with Maka?" Asked me Black*Star grinning. This was my opportunity to show Kid that Maka is mine. "Well, I like her three years now so I think I'm gonna invite her to dinner on Friday… I guess". I saw both open their eyes wide as I said it and heard a thump on the closet door. I kept silence and didn't hear anything but Black*Stars´ yelling. "I knew it! Nyahahaha! I'm gonna tell Tsubaki right now!" He said. _´Wait what!? Holy shit!´_ "No you aren't, come back here!" I tackled him from behind and grabbed his wrists and told him to stay calm. He started to struggle and we rolled on the floor and I was down and Black*star grabbed my wrists just like I did minutes before. I was about to roll him over again until we heard Kids´ laugh "What's so funny man?" Black*Star said with a confused look.

"You~ you look s~ so compromising like that" He said between laughs "What do you mean" I said as we both saw it was damn true. "Umm… You… I mean us… I mean I should… get off of you" he said blushing. "Umm… Ye~ yeah. I think" I knew I was blushing in tons of different reds. "Let's go you guys" said Kid still laughing.

Liz P.O.V

"Alright Patty I'm gonna hide in the boys´ closet to see if I hear something interesting ok?" "Key´ big sis!" I was hiding myself when I heard Kids´ yelling _"Liz can you open the door" _"Shit, I bet it´s Maka and Soul "I´ll open it Kid~kun!" Said Patty winking at me and ran away.

´Thanks Patty´ I hid sitting comfortably. I was getting bored so I started checking on my Facebook page when I heard steps inside the room; I tucked away my phone and opened the closet door enough to watch the guys.

"So… Soul, what's up with Maka?" Asked Black*Star grinning. "Well, I like her three years now so I think I'm gonna invite her to dinner on Friday… I guess."I slapped my hand to the closet wall.' _I knew it!´_ I kept silence afraid to be caught eavesdropping and happily didn't hear anything but Black*Stars´ yelling. "I knew it! Nyahahaha! I'm gonna tell Tsubaki right now!" He said. "No you aren't, come back here!" Soul tackled him from behind, grabbed his wrists and told him to stay calm. I took a picture of this of course. Black*Star started to struggle then rolled and Soul ended down and Black*star grabbed my wrists just like he did minutes before. I was trying to suppress a nosebleed while taking more pics´ until I heard Kids´ laugh "What's so funny man?" Black*Star said with a confused look.

"You~ you look s~ so compromising like that" He said between laughs "What do you mean" Soul said as both saw that it was damn true, and then they started blushing "Umm… You… I mean us… I mean I should… get off of you" Black*Star stutter still blushing. "Umm… Ye~ yeah. I think" ´what the fuck!? Does Soul and Black*Star like each other? Nah, it can't be true´ "Let's go you guys" Said Kid. I walked out of the closet and into the living room where I found a very strange scenario

"H~Hey Liz" Maka said while I saw my sister and Tsubaki in a make out session. "Hello, what the hell is going on!?" I asked freaking out "Amm… We´re playing Truth or Dare and Patty choose Dare". _´This can't be stranger´_.

_End of Flashback_

"So that's pretty much it" I said drinking my vanilla frappuccino. Maka just stared at me a little confused "so he said he was going to ask me out this Friday, had a this strange thingy with Black*Star and then found us playing and your sister kissing our friend? Pretty strange." Maka said drinking her cinnamon tea. "I know, isn't it? Look" I said taking my phone and showing the SoulxBlack*Star pics. "Oh my gosh! You´re right, that is so compromising!" Maka said looking at the photos. "I know! I had a major nosebleed!" I said laughing "I bet you did!" Maka said giving my phone back. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Maka, can I talk to you for a bit?" Soul said. "Well, I wanted to see if you…"


	2. Chapter 2: A Date and A Bad Feeling?

**Sorry for the long wait guys but I got grounded unfairly and I wrote this real quick since my mom started to work just yesterday and I didn't have classes today.**

_**Tears To Call My Name: Jajaja. **__**No te preocupes, todos los reviews son espectaculares! Oh si!**_

_**Daughter of a Shinigami: You´ll see in this chapter. Thanks for your review, I really appreciated it!**_

_**DIGIKO12: Thank you very much! I´ll try to not get grounded again.**_

**Well I hope you like it.**

Soul P.O.V

"Hey Maka, can I talk to you for a bit?" I said. I was so damn nervous "Yeah sure" Maka said "Well, I wanted to see if you…You… Hey Liz, do you mind!? I said to Liz "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry" Liz said "So Maka, I wanted to see if you… Wantedtogooutdinnertomorrow?" I said quickly and closing my eyes waiting for a Maka Chop that never came, instead of it a pair of arms wrapped around my neck.

"Of course I would!" Maka said happily "Really?" I asked dumbfounded "Of course you dumb ass"

Then we heard a _click _and looked at Liz "You two look so cute like that!" We looked at Liz then at each other and separated immediately while blushing "Maka, we should go now! See you Soul and if you break her heart I´m gonna break a bone or more" Liz said grabbing Maka and running away before I could say something.

Maka P.O.V

"Hey Maka, can I talk to you for a bit?" Soul said rubbing his neck "Yeah sure" Oh my, I think Liz was right "Well, I wanted to see if you…You… Hey Liz, do you mind!?" Soul said. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry" I turned to see a disappointed Liz with a camera "So Maka, I wanted to see if you… Wantedtogooutdinnertomorrow?" Soul said quickly while closing is eyes. I wanted to laugh over his reaction but instead I just hugged him.

"Of course I would!" I said happily "Really?" He asked stupidly "Of course you dumb ass" I said still hugging him

Then we heard a _click _and both looked at Liz "You two look so cute like that!" We looked at Liz then at each other and separated immediately while blushing. Then from out of nowhere Liz said "Maka, we should go now! See you Soul and if you break her heart I´m gonna break a bone or more" Liz said looking at him with narrowed eyes and then grabbing my arm and running away before Soul or I could say something.

"What was that about Liz?" I said once we stopped running "Sorry. Gimme a minute" and she disappeared into a Starbucks. "How can she keep running?" I asked to nobody in particular. A few minutes later she appeared by my side

"HEY!" Liz yelled in my ear "GAH! Oh Liz! You almost killed me!" I said while Liz laughed at my reaction "Well, were did you go?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest "O-Oh yeah, well I t-think we should keep on going. We are going to eat ice cream in Gallows Manor. Okay? Okay." She said ignoring my question and my answer taking my arm and walking. I didn't have a good feeling about were this was going.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Starbucks. :D**


End file.
